thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Raquel Pinelea
Tribute Summary Raquel is a district 11 female from ViniciusDeAssis1999's ''Trouble ''Generation Tribute Info Name: Raquel Pinelea District: 11 Gender: Female Age: 15 Personality: Raquel seems like a good and innocent girl, mostly because of Sarah's appearance and fame for being good to everyone. She hides behind Sarah all the time and no one knows what passes through her head. Everybody in the district does not know enough about her, thinking that she is a nice girl. But on the real, she is a ruthless and mean killing machine. She does not have mercy on killing someone, because she thinks that it is the only way to don't get hungry again. She has just one real friend in her entire life, Sarah. Their friendship is not a good one, but they love each other in a friendship way. Raquel can do everything to save Sarah's life and vice-versa. So when Sarah got reaped, Raquel volunteered for her. Backstory: Raquel was born into one of the poorest families inside the outskirts of her district. Her father was one peacekeeper, considered one of the less cruel ones. However, her mother was one caring and dedicated teacher, which always gives the best of herself to learn what she knows to the kids. In this meanwhile, Raquel started to grow up as a healthy kid, thing that usually does not happen in the place that she was born in. In school, she was one of the popular girls, being cold and calculating and trying to end with the life of the other girls, pranking and bullying them. Her parents totally did not want her to do that on school, but Raquel did not care anyway. She continued bullying the girls for a long while, but when she was just eight years, a twist of fate happened in her life. A rebellion happened during the tour of the president on the district, and rebels managed to kill some peacekeepers, including Raquel's father. Raquel and her mother started to think about what they will have to eat, since Raquel mother's job is not one of the best ones around the district. So, in a desperate form, Raquel killed her mother on the kitchen. It is the only way to survive through it, so she did it. With her mother's money, she managed to live fairly throughout two years, but then, the money ended and Raquel did have to go to the dark side of the district, and started to work with a professional killers company, being one spy of them. But later, she started to do the job just sometimes and then, moved to one alley. On the streets, she found Sarah Clereden. A girl which had the entire family destroyed and rebelled against the mayor's family. Then, she became a great friend of Sarah, painting out Sarah's hair to blue and some pink highlights. Everyone in the district thinks Sarah is a good girl, and they do not know anything about Raquel. Raquel and Sarah started to act as thieves and professional killers, killing everyone that bullied Sarah when she was poor or when she was part of the mayor's family. The cops of her district never suspected of them, because both seem a really innocent person. Height: 5'6 Appearance: Lunaii Weapon: Raquel has a diverse knowledge about weapons or instruments to kill people, but she is highly skille d with axes. With one of them, she can totally destroy someone, cutting them into pieces. Also, she can manage very well with swords, which she works usually. Strenghts: Raquel is very fast. She can easily join a big amount of speed into her, being able to cross between two places very quickly. Speed and agility are the main points in her skills, which her agility being able to make her dodge things quickly and with ability. Another great strenght of her is her strenght. She has a body resistent enough to lift some hard heights and she uses her strenght to make her variation of weapon that she uses be bigger than it actually is. Weaknesses: Raquel's main weakness is swimming. She does not know how to swim at all, failing in all the times that she tries to do it. She usually hides that weakness, never mentioning to anyone (but Sarah) that she can't even stay on the same place inside water. The other weakness of hers is that she can't climb rocks and stones, mainly the big ones. Fear: Ophidiophobia, fear of snakes. Interview Angle: On the interview, she will try to "entertain" the Capitol audience. She will be answering all the questions with an emotional speech, and trying to be interesting enough for the Capitol eyes. She knows the interview is one of her best chances of getting sponsors, so she will do her best. Bloodbath Strategy: While she listens to the countdown over her platform, she will aim at an axe and the other tributes. It is the first opportunity to set her real personality off, so she will dack off her platform and put her hands on a backpack and on an axe. Then, if she sees any career aiming on her, she will lead them to the edge of the Cornucopia and kill the tribute there. Then, she will turn around and run away. Just going with her allies if they meet with her during the bloodbath. Alliance: Raquel will form an usual alliance, entering in one that the other tributes think she is the worst one among them all. Token: One hard glove that she usually uses while she is killing someone. Category:Females Category:District 11 Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:VDA's Trouble Generation Category:Volunteer